Task Force 70 Sky Blue Fleet: Coalition of Planets
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: After the USN Task Force 70 discovered the Wormhole to another Galaxy in 2113, UE Starfleet Task Force 70 is back to Explore a new galaxy. The Year is 2155 and this is their story


**Disclaimer: I don't own the World Invasion: Battle of Los Angeles 2011/Macross/The Final Countdown/Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Star Trek**

**Before the Beginning**

**January 13, 2155 AD  
>Star System designated as: Sol System sector 001<br>Five Years after the NX-1 Enterprise final mission  
><strong>

**Mars Utopia Planitia Shipyards**

The UE Starfleet, Task Force 70, led by the SAS-CV109 _USS George Washington_ is in the final stage of its refit above the orbit of Mars and immediate re-launching for its new mission

The former US Navy, **S**ea/**Ai**r/**S**pace-borne **C**arrier **V**essel number 109 is an _Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier Variant (CV)_a naval vessel that's been radically altered to not only float on water but to fly into the air and space as a multi-environment vessel.

A carrier with a double deck flattop, one for space the other for an atmospheric use.

The Washington was built using reverse engineered alien technology recovered during the 2011 Alien Invasion where the turning point of Earth's first Interstellar War was during the _Battle of Los Angeles_ where a squad of US Marines, discovered the Aliens _Achilles Heel_ and used it against them, and so begins humanity's victory over the invaders but at a terrible cost.

In the aftermath of the war, every nation on the planet scours the wrecks of the alien invaders to unlock the secrets of their technology and not surprising; the United States was the first to unlock their secrets and immediately began applying the knowledge to military application.

The US shared what they have to their closest allies from England to Russia, nations who is still capable manufacturing advance weaponry and they share what they discovered hoping to advance their military hardware in a joint effort to defend the planet against another possible invasion.

In 2020, the United States Navy develop a series of sea/airborne/space capable vessels after the first human made spaceship was built, capable of escaping the gravitational pull of the Earth without using massive rocket engines to escape earth's gravity.

The US Navy took their naval construction experience to build an all environment vessel, as the first joint US, UK, Russia, European Union, Japan and China, establish the first permanent presence in space in the form of the first O'Neill class orbital habitat and soon, more are built to colonize space itself.

The USN Spacefleet was established soon afterwards and by 2050, five other nations have built their own spacefleet and then on April 4, 2063, the first faster than light travel was achieved in the Hills of Bozeman Montana known as the _Alcubierre Project_ led by Dr. Zefram Cochrane, where he launches the first FTL capable spaceship, the _Phoenix,_ riding on an old _Titan V_ rocket engine.

The event has not just garnered the attention of the whole world, it also caught the attention of a Vulcan Battlecruiser who sent a survey ship to make first contact, and there began a friendly but tense **'second contact'** with another group of aliens that lasted a year in order to make sure that **they are** who they say they are and not the one who sent that army of aliens back in 2011.

50 years later, the World is now one nation governed by the United Earth Government, understanding that a divided world cannot stand on its own in the midst of a galactic community now knocking at their front door.

Also, the finalization of a United Earth Starfleet starts to take shape but before that, Task Force 70 of the USN Seventh Space Fleet led by the 109 Washington, was heading back to home port for a decommissioning ceremony after three decades of long service.

Task Force 70 finishes its final mission, a six month long stellar mapping of space 4 light years around the Sol System, marking possible resource and colony sites. The TF-70 is composed of 15 spaceships ranging from _battleships_, _cruisers_, _destroyers_ and _space submarines_ (stealth ships) and the _carriers_ where the Washington is the flagship of its Carrier Strike Force.

Once Starfleet is formed, the former US spaceships will be part of the Third United Earth Starfleet and TF 70 will be doubled in size with new ships with new technology and weaponry.

As Task force 70 was headed for home when it encountered of what look like a burst of clouds suddenly appearing right in front of them and dragging the entire task force in and then it disappeared like nothing happens

(Think of the wormhole on Star Trek: Deep Space 9)

The next thing they know, Task Force 70 have found themselves on a rollercoaster ride across the universe, to a galaxy some 21 million light years from the Milky Way…to the Pinwheel Galaxy.

This is what Task Force 70 found accidentally, a stable Wormhole, connecting the Milky Way Galaxy to another galaxy known to astronomers as the **Pinwheel Galaxy** also known as **Messier 101** or **NGC 5457**. The discovery of the wormhole was huge and the newly formed United Earth Government was quick to declare entire sectors of space about five light years from Earth's as their sovereign territory.

The **United Earth Starfleet** where all of the Earth military is now united into one entity, have begun constructing several orbital habitats and one Starbase near the wormhole, installed satellites armed with heavy plasma and phase cannons and photonic torpedo batteries and subspace sensors to make sure objects as small as a coin is identified.

With access to a stable wormhole to another galaxy, Earth has become the Alpha Quadrant's hub for interstellar trade, commerce, exploration, mutual defense and cooperation and in a few years time, it will become the centerpiece for the **coalition of planets** formed by an alliance of 4 aliens species, the Humans, Vulcan's, Andorians and the Tellarites.

Because of this, an area of space of a 200 light years around the wormhole has been explored, mapped and charted with the assistance of the Vulcan High Command, the Andorian Empire and the Tellarites as they have ships best suited for deep space exploration.

Humanity as a whole change as they become more and more exposed to alien cultures they gained an enormous wealth of knowledge, access to resources, and learning many fields of science and technology which advances theirs thru mutual research and development at an exponential rate.

The Year is 2155, 93 years since second contact, and Starfleet have decided to re-commission the George Washington and is now finished undergoing its refit, using new materials and technology like, energy shields, polarized hull plating for added protection, advance subspace sensors, new variable fighters, sublight engines, heavy plasma cannons, Interceptors and new weapons like the experimental phase cannon and photonic torpedoes and the new Warp 5 Engine that are finally available from the Warp 5 Complex.

Six of the ship's 457.2mm mass accelerator guns was kept and improved it with warp tech and is now capable of firing an artillery round with the destructive yield of nearly 500 megatons of directed fire. They also added a Charge Particle Cannon, which pop out at the bow of the ship, and this is the Washington main weapon.

While Starfleet NX-class program explores the Milky Way Galaxy, the Third Fleet of the United Earth Starfleet will explore the Pinwheel Galaxy as an armed exploration force which is their primary mission. The secondary mission is to track down the aliens who not only tried to invade Earth in 2011 but also tried to invade other worlds in the quadrant but got their asses kick by the other races who are just as fierce and just as protective of their planet as humans do when it comes to defending their world.

Task Force 70 is led by Admiral Matthew Yelland onboard the Washington commanded by Captain Richard Owens, Adm. Yelland right hand man. The beginning of their exploration is to go into a Mutara type Nebula called the Magellanic Expanse; a ten thousand Light years wide area of space filled thick gas cloud that stretches a third of the galaxy like it was a giant wall.

They are going there because a Vulcan survey ship, found thousands of alien vessels of what they identified as the ones that tried to invade the Alpha Quadrant 144 years ago and finding them here is means that the invader comes from this galaxy.

**Admiral Yelland Ready Room **

The Admiral is reviewing the preliminary report from the Vulcan survey ship, and it reports that the 'Invaders' as they are designated and discovered that… all of them died from what the Vulcan's describe as a high level protomatter storm where this fleet was caught in it when it tried to cross this part of the nebula.

What data they can retrieve from the Invaders indicates that this particular fleet was sent to reinforce the invasion forces in the Alpha Quadrant but was unable to get to them because they got wipe out by the storm.

Bad Luck for the Invaders, Good Luck for Earth and the rest of the Alpha Quadrant, for if this fleet was not destroyed by the storm, Earth would never had a chance of fighting back the invasion of 2011. Still the source, the location of the world that sent those invaders is still unknown and they need to be found before another invasion will be sent against them.

They have a name of the race though, and it came from the Klingon's called them the _Hur'q_ and it turns out that the Hur'q came to this galaxy once before, attacking pre-warp civilization's like Earth which is their last attempt of invasion of the Quadrant and failed.

The doorbell chimes on his door chime to signal the presence of a person at his doorway

"Enter" he answered and came in his second in command Captain Richard Owens

"Sir" he saluted "We are ready to leave orbit"

"Good" he answered and soon got up from his seat and walk into the bridge

"Time to way anchor Richard," he said "once we are clear the solar system, set a course for the Celestial Gate, Warp 2"

"Aye sir"

As the huge Uraga class aircraft carrier moves out of its dock, the 50 starships of Task Force 70 moves out from their docks as well and it is a fleet of cruisers, frigates, battleships and carriers along with several support ships, a couple of repair ships with mobile drydocks and hospital ship.

As TF-70 moves out of the solar system, it is being followed from behind by a fleet of Vulcan, Andorian and Tellarites who are there to reinforce them. It also includes a squadron of Klingon ships who joined TF-70 to search for the Hur'q for they have an axe to grind with them.

The assembled coalition fleet is the largest ever assembled, with over 250 combat ships and a 100 support ships, all for the searching for the Invaders. Admiral Yelland had some misgivings about the Klingons joining them in the search, treaty or no treaty, the Klingons in his opinion, are a dangerous people to have around them for they barely know them except for what the Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites have told them.

It was the same for the Klingons for they barely know the humans except for what relative data the Vulcan ambassadors gave the Klingons and then their first visit to the Sol System that they see the humans have a strong and powerful army, a formidable fleet of ships armed to the teeth and using fighters that transform into formidable humanoid fighting machines called **mecha**.

Klingons found it…interesting

An hour later, the coalition fleet arrived at the Celestial Gate and entered it together, where at the other side of the Gate is the Pinwheel Galaxy.

**Pinwheel Galaxy**

.

.

.

I am stuck, undecided of which universe they will have a close encounter…I have some choices though

**Babylon 5**

**Star Wars - Clone Wars**

**Halo**

**Mobile Suit Gundam UC **

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**Code Geass**

**Andromeda**

**Farscape**


End file.
